User talk:Taten001/Archive 2
Congratulations Congrats! The picture Ok, so here's the pic which you asked for. Click the link! http://imgur.com/hn3bGvH When you have seen it, tell me! Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 06:17, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Prophica Hey, Id like to just remind you to put Vanessa Santoro in training. I already prepared her playercard. The Ash God 12:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. It worked. You can RP and Train at the same time, but not Battle and Train at the same time. When you choose to remove, you can ask me to help with the XP. The Ash God 14:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Out of the training time you got 10200 XP. (Number of minutes x 10 = XP Gained) To RP simply tell someone to RP with you and edit the page of the place your Rping in. The Ash God 12:19, March 11, 2015 (UTC) More pictures Well, the next pic I promised! Here it is, uploaded on the sandbox - http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sariel_steelfang_metalwing.jpg Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 04:13, March 14, 2015 (UTC) My New RP Well, Tate, I finished up with the premise. Here's the link to my new RP - http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71746. It's kinda complex, but I'm sure we can make it work! Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 07:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Reply I understand. Don't worry. I'll make sure to tell the ones in Grimm that you cannot RP until further notice. Stay safe. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 08:40, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RPs Man, just wondering when you will be coming back, although I know you can't control the timings as you can't tell when your PC will be fixed. WIthout you, it's hard for me to move A Sword to Rule Them All along, since Katherine is in limbo and she is almost the main antagonist (for now). Also, A Forgotten Tale is kinda in limbo since you dissapeared. Also, on a happier note, check out the article Vampirism (Steelfang Strain). I updated a lot of Steelfangs recently, in terms of their pictures, so maybe check those out :) Well, hope you'll be back soon, man. We all await your return (Well, I do, but I dunno the others XD) Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 14:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back, Tate! It's good to see you again after a prolonged absence. :) Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 04:57, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Grimm Ermehgerd, T8. Not mad all at dude, just glad to see you back. I didn't even know you'd left in all honesty xD. I'm fairly sure Grimm is stonecold but I suppose we could ask around. Worth a try. Hades has arrived. Prepare for Death, 15:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hey Tate: a question: is HDS just summoning in random TNK characters? Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 05:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) TES1000 Hey Tate, After revision, I've decided I want to join TES 1000 I've made a character sheet which you can find here : http://piratepad.net/ScriosBlasier Feel free to make any edits and then tell me if I'm approved. Thanks, Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:56, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- I've changed it a tad and posted it. BTW: We do have HUD displays today, and perhaps I described hard light wrong. I meant to say: a projector projects a keyboard onto your forearm. Toodles "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V, ---- It's on the thread. We haven't talked, in a Long time. Hey, I just wanted to meet you in chat. (That is, if your online right now) it's been. Along while, and. I just wanted to speak with an old friend. If you can't today, then maybe tommorow. --The Ash God 05:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, have you gone to sleep yet? Or are you till on? --The Ash God 05:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) TES1000 Hey, I'm back; a simple question; how did Alicia do to heal the girl? I checked and she has the same spells as Anderos. Thanks, just wanted to know. Thanks again, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 05:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Riiiiiight. So, I take this to mean we arent obliged to tell everything on our character cards? "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 05:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Cool, I see. I'll remember that for future reference. :) "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 06:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC) hihihihiih. recently i started making panels for twitch.tv and someone had asked if i could do a lucina themed setting. i had found one of your images but i need concent before i am able to use it. i was hoping you wouldnt mind but if you do i completelly understand. i am willing to put your creditials so that you get exposure as well. let me know!! (nilloxx) Thank you Heya Tate, tis Sith. I just wanted to thank you for... Earlier. Through the cluster of confusion you somehow managed to comfort me so... Thank you. Sithfanjedi (talk) 00:52, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Chat Tate, Can I meet you in chat, next time you see me there (or now, if you want?) Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 03:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC) OOh... Hey Tate, it's Sithy. I never knew that was your reasoning for leaving chat: I just thought you were to busy for chat. I'd hate to see you go man, so don't scare me D: If you do stay, and you ever need someone to talk to, you can send me a message or we can chat. Yours truely Sithfanjedi (talk) 07:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Goodbye... Well, I guess this is the end then. I'm glad to have known you as a online friend, and I his that one day you can find someone to return... Good luck on your future endeavours, and goodbye. D: Yours sincerely Sithfanjedi (talk) 17:13, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Resignation No problem Tate. I'll remove it tomorrow morning, since I am at Uni right now. 21:54, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Resignation I've taken care of it, chat mod position has been revoked as requested. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 22:11, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Humble I asked Humble's opinion on an idea that I had and if memory serves correctly, he suggested the staff meeting but even if he didn't I already had his opinion on the subject matter and didn't need anything else from him. As far as the liason thing goes, I'm afraid that I cannot do that without a message from Humble confirming that you are indeed a messenger on his behalf, especially with how sensitive the subject matter was and how few people as possible should know about it at this moment in time. I don't understand how being asked for your opinion on something and being given the option to attend a discussion on the matter is a 'bother,' especially when it's basically his job as an administrator but I'll be sure to warn everyone not to trouble him with any further details about this or any other heavy handed subjects. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 21:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Enigma Antiquis I already received permission to use my char by Humble. He is the GM right? Also not a rip off as i actually have a page for a race like them that is here. Although I created them for TES like lore. They are still not rip-offs. The images are mere resemblances of what I had in mind. Feel free to look up the Trelmer page I created. Thanks, Dragon...Thu'um-of-LoN (talk) 21:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Song of Legends Well if it is info on the RP, then you should put it in a blog. Much like how I do with my RPs. I have four RP "the setting" blogs in which I go into detail about the world in which the RP takes place. 10:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :As I had told Humble, this is still a TES Sandbox. So I can't have non-TES articles around the mainspace. So if you want to store information about Song of Legends, you have to do it either in the blogs or in the forums. Alternatively, you can make a subpage to your userpage, like how Humble does his sandboxes, and store your content there. There are plenty of options and having to make multiple blogs is not a problem. 11:09, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Return Hey Tate I'm finally back from a long period of abscence, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect to be cut off from the net for almost two weeks for double sickness + some issue, and my recovery has been slow as heck. About SoL, is it alright if I get a short summary of what's going on and where would be good to start? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:19, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Congratulations! Yo Bro I am so lost on SoL. I really want to continue, but I don't know what to do. If you could help me, it would kick ass. Also, I have recently started an RP. I would love for you to consider joining. It is The Fall of a Tyrant. Thanks again Dirty Rhymes Master, [[User: The_Poetic_Dragon|'Dragon']] [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 00:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Tate c: So, remember ToF? A sequel is up, and we need moar ppl for it to get it started. You can get your chars from the past one into this one if you want :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 16:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: TTW Map What do you mean? The dots and names of places or the pins with pictures? 13:02, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ACA 3 Hallo :3 So, I managed to make the 3rd part for ACA after some large revising, and Data and I are hoping that you would join :3 Here's the link: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:199843 ''A man chooses; A slave obeys.'' Summon 10:01, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: TTW Map Well in the maps section of the wiki you can add pins to maps that have been added through there. In the pin list there is a edit button, which is what you use to add more pins, you can add the pin images from there. 13:14, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Well you need to be an Admin to add the maps section. If you are an admin on the Euphorian Archives then you just need to go to the Admin Dashboard, which can be accessed via the button on the bottom bar of the wikia that says "Admin". Once there you need to click the "Wiki Features" button. The option to turn on the maps tab will be there. 11:11, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Dark Waters The three men will likely be on their way to the villa soon from the barracks, so they'd likely be going down the Koomu District's main road to meet up with Avik. Fishy (talk) 18:52, July 1, 2016 (UTC)